


Snapdragon

by onhomeice



Series: Snapdragon [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), in the most bare terms
Genre: F/M, I don't know, JUST, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhomeice/pseuds/onhomeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched a grand total of one episode of Peaky Blinders and decided to write something based off of it. Vaguely. </p>
<p>So here, a vague vignette of Thomas Shelby and an OC named Aurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapdragon

Thomas Shelby never was one for the cold nights in Birmingham, but he couldn't deny the simple pleasure of taking a load off in front of a crackling

fire that came with the winter months. This day had been especially rough on Thomas; bets were down, the weather was shite, and he could list at

least a half dozen people who would have taken out their personal frustrations on him if he'd stuck around the pub any longer. 

 

"Aurora?" Thomas called as he hung up his hat, razor blades glinting from their place tucked into the front brim. Waiting for a response, he

finished shucking off his suit jacket and plopped his rather tired bum into a fireside armchair.

"Aurora, com-" began Thomas. Poor bloke didn't get a chance to finish his request, due to the appearance of a rather scantily clad Aurora.

 

"I thought I heard you come in." said Aurora. She was standing in the doorway at the bottom of the stairs, sporting a bra and panty lingerie set in

what was labeled as 'Dusty Rose' on the previously attached price tags. Aurora made her way from the doorway to stand in front of Thomas, who

had yet to make any attempt at a response. 

"I found these sitting in my reading chair this morning." said Aurora as she executed a lazy twirl to better showcase her attire. The bra was a satin

affair, cut longline, with delicate straight pleats over the cups and four little pearl buttons set into the fabric between Aurora's breasts. The panties

echoed the style of the bra, same fabric, matching buttons adorning the front, but with added sheer lace around the leg openings and down in

between. The overall look of the set was something one could appreciate regardless of any foreknowledge on the finer points of fashionable

lingerie. But perhaps that's more a credit to the model than the designer.

 

"Indeed. I'm glad to see that they fit." murmured Thomas. He had carefully chosen this set, knowing the color would be a particular compliment to

Aurora's creamy complexion.

 

"I was wondering about that. How was it trying to explain my sizing to the shopkeeper without any knowledge of how lingerie measurements work?

Did you say to the poor woman, 'Well, her breasts are about the size of my palm and just a tad bit more'?" questioned Aurora. She suspected he had

observed the markings on some of her other undergarments, but she knew Thomas would have a more interesting story worked out. As she spoke,

Aurora slid a bent knee into the space on the armchair between the arm and Thomas' right leg, and swung her other leg up into the same position 

on the opposite side, straddling Thomas' thighs.

 

"I resent your mocking tone, and shamelessly admit that that is precisely what I did." said Thomas, jutting his chin upwards as if daring Aurora to

continue her mocking. Now that Aurora was seated in his lap, Thomas slid his hands up her sides, coming to a stop just under her breasts and 

letting his slender fingers curve around her back.

"When the shopkeeper asked for your sizing I explained to her, 'Her breasts are the size of my palm and just a tad bit more, because she gives me

more than I ask for.' The shopkeeper took it in stride and asked me what I thought your circumference was. 'She's so slight, I can almost fully

encircle her ribcage with my bare hands, and she lets me because she trusts me completely.' Said I" continued Thomas.

 

"I'm sure she found that wildly helpful, Thomas. How did you explain my panty size? 'What size do you think a uniquely small thirteen year old lass

would wear? That's probably about right.'" scoffed Aurora. She was intent on Thomas' story but her hands were growing restless. She curled them

into his shirt front and rolled the fabric between her fingers.

 

"Quite right! 'What about her panty size then, sir?' said she. 'Well, what size do you think a uniquely small thirteen year old lass would wear?' As

you'll imagine, she turned a bit concerned at that, but didn't accuse me. I tried to make myself a bit more clear, 'You see, she is quite small. Her hips

swell out from her waist ever so slightly, like a tentative rosebud not quite believing spring has come.'" said Thomas. He really was laying it on a bit

thick at this point, but his voice never strayed from it's earnest tone. His hands, however, had strayed from their position around her ribs to settle

on her hips.

 

"It's a wonder the woman didn't run you right out of her shop, you wasting her time like that." teased Aurora, tugging on his shirt.

"Besides, rosebuds are supposed to be used to describe lips, not hips."

 

"But your lips aren't at all like a rosebud." Thomas pointed out. He removed his right hand from Aurora's hip and placed his thumb just below her

bottom lip, pulling it down ever so slightly.

"If I were to describe your lips in terms of flowers, I'd choose snapdragons."

 

"Snapdragons? I'm not completely sure that's a complimentary comparison." said Aurora, looking up from where she had begun unbuttoning the

collar of Thomas' shirt.

 

"Of course it is. Here," Thomas pushed her chin up just a bit and pulled her full bottom lip down once more with his thumb. 

"Now let the tip of your tongue rest on the bottom of your top teeth. That's it, just like a red snapdragon." claimed Thomas. 

To be fair, he wasn't wrong. With her full lips parted and her tongue set there between her teeth, Aurora's mouth was easily comparable to a 

snapdragon. In a complimentary fashion, even.

"I know you can't see what I'm seeing right now, but trust me, it's there. Your lips are curved and sly, silently alluding to your sharp tongue and

wicked teeth. You even bear resemblance to the magnificent creature the flowers in question are named after, if only in essence. I know it to be true

that you both are capable of swallowing me whole." 

 

Aurora let her snapdragon mouth clash against Thomas', ravenously stealing away his breath so he could no longer lay her bare with his words.

If Thomas wished to be swallowed whole, why should Aurora deny her hunger?


End file.
